Yzak's Surprise
by xMoonlightShadowx
Summary: Shiho sees Yzak that seems to be cheating on her. The misunderstanding upsets Shiho and Yzak tries to cheer her up by giving her a surprise she will never forget.


_A/N-Okay, I did this outta boredem. Just a lil warning, the characters are going to be OOC especially Yzak so ya..hope you will enjoythis fan fic_

**Disclaimer-**I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny. I wish I did.

"How could he!" yelled Cagalli, standing up from the couch in Shiho's living room

"Cagalli, sit down." said Miriallia trying to calm the furious blond.

Cagalli obeyed without another word.

"I have to agree with Cagalli. How can he do such a thing!" said the pink-haired princess.

"I…-sniff-…don't know…-sniff-…" Shiho had been crying for an hour. Not crying big time but tiny tears rolling down her cheeks from time to time.

The group of girls was sitting in Shiho's living room. Shiho had phoned them earlier and asked if they were able to go to her house. Saying she had something important to tell them.

_1 hour before the meeting_

_Yzak had phoned Shiho earlier telling her to go to his apartment. _

"_Hello, Shiho?"_

"_Of course is me, I'm the only person living here."_

"_Just making sure..."_

"_Whatever... What is it now Yzak?"_

"_Is it a sin phoning my girlfriend?" Shiho can hear the Yzak laughing._

"_I'm pretty sure you are up to something. I'm always doing the phoning and not you. Spill it old man."_

"_I'm NOT old!" defending Yzak. "Anyways, I've got a surprise for you, come to my apartment right now."_

"_I smell something fishy."_

"_Trust me, you'll love it."_

"_Fine..."_

"_I'll be waiting for you. Love you, bye." and with that, Yzak hung up._

"_That was...weird..." muttered Shiho to herself. After the call, she got ready very quickly. One part of her was excited but the other part of her had a really bad feeling.

* * *

_

_Joule Residence_

_Yzak was definitely planning a surprise for her. Before calling his beloved girlfriend, he was on the phone with Dearka._

_During the conversation with the blond, Dearka had been talking about Miriallia non-stop. Saying how perfect she is. Finally, Yzak told him to stop, he couldn't take it anymore. His friend had been talking about all the events Dearka and his girlfriend had been through, fights, sweet times, surprises, etc. _

_Hearing Dearka blab about his life was definitely not interesting enough to past time. But a question the blond shot at him caught him off guard._

"_I need new surprises for Milly. What do you do to Shiho? I need ideas man."_

"_Surprises?"_

"_Don't tell me you never surprised her..."_

"_Like what kind?"_

"_You are kidding right?" Dearka said while trying to hide his laughter. "You mean you never did anything for that poor girl?"_

"_What do you mean didn't do anything! I've done lots of things! Like spending time with her, shopping with her! I've been sacrificing my time for her." yelled Yzak through the phone, starting to get pissed._

"_Boy, I feel so sorry for Shiho. I know girls are easy come, easy go, but dude, they can also be the most complicated creatures. Girls are..." and so for thenext 30 minutes, Dearka had been giving a lecture on Yzak about girls._

"_The thing they like the most, are surprises."_

"_Surprises..." repeated Yzak to show Dearka that he understood._

"_I don't even know why I phoned you. Come to think of it, I was asked advice from a person tangled in a hopeless romantic relationship. I should have phone Athrun instead."_

"_Don't make me go to your house Elthman!"_

"_Kidding. I'll phoneAthrun instead to get some advice. I tell you, you should think of a surprise sooner or later. Shiho might dump you." Dearka said and Yzak was sure he also heard laughter._

"_Elthman! I'm coming to your house right now!"_

"_I was kidding! Anyways, think of a surprise for Shiho. I'm sure she'll be in love with you even more." and with that, the blond boy hung up._

_Because of the conversation, Yzak had set his heart on doing this surprise. His goal was to impress his girlfriend even more.

* * *

_

_DING-DONG_

'_Must be Shiho,' thought Yzak. He walked to the door of his apartment and took one last glance at his living room. The room was lit dimly by a few candles. It was dark outside so the atmosphere was perfect for his plan._

"_Shiho! About time that yo-"Yzak was cut off because standing in front of his apartment was not his girlfriend._

"_Diana?" said Yzak in surprise. He did not expect this to happen._

"_Yzak! Honey bunny! I've missed you." Without a warning, Diana had lunged herself at the petrified platinum blond. Yzak was caught off guard which caused Diana and him to fall on the floor, with the girl on top of him._

"_GET THE HELL OFF ME!" yelled Yzak._

"_But honey."_

"_Don't you 'honey' me! I told you a million times that I don't love you!"_

"_I love you too Yzak!" ignoring him._

'_Honestly, this girl's got hearing problems.' thought Yzak. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure standing near the elevator entrance looking at the pair on the ground. Unfortunately, the poor girl just arrived so all she heard was Diana confessing her love._

"_Shiho," Yzak muttered to himself._

_Seeing Yzak like this, she just wanted to get over there and give a piece of her mind to the pair. But instead, her heart told her to leave them alone. Confused, she ran away._

"_Wait! Shiho!"

* * *

_

"That no good bastard!" yelled Cagalli.

"I can't believe it! Calling you to go to his apartment and then going mushy with another girl. Pathetic! Unforgivable!" Miriallia said.

Shiho was trying her best not to cry but everyone has a weak spot. Without a second, she burst into a fit of tears while the other 3 girls tried to comfort her.

"Shiho, if you want, we can accompany you tomorrow for the whole day." Lacus suggested.

"Yeah, we can go shopping!" said Miriallia. "You'll definitely feel better"

"Thanks guys, it means a lot"

"We have to go Shiho," said Cagalli. "We'll see you tomorrow at the mall, same time, same place."

All Shiho could do was just smile. Having these friends was the best thing in her life.

* * *

_Joule Residence_

"You really arein ahelpless romance." said the blond boy that happens to be no other than Dearka Elthman.

"Shut up Elthman!"

After the incident, Yzak had called Athrun, Kira and Dearka over to his home to help him solve his little problem.

"I have to agree with Dearka this time. I mean, calling Shiho over and then upsetting her, that's the worst thing a boyfriend can do." Athrun said.

"It's not like I can help it."

"What are you planning to do now Yzak?" asked Kira.

"If I know what to do, I wouldn't bloodybe asking you guys for help."

"…" Silence was set upon the group trying to think of a solution.

"Why not buy her a present?" suggested Athrun.

"I've been giving Shiho too many presents lately. I don't think she'll have any reactions."

"…"

"Remember what we were talking about on the phone?" asked Dearka suddenly.

"About your love with Miriallia…I don't think I need to go through another half an hour with that kind of conversation again."

"No! Lighten up Joule! Remember what I told you how to impress Shiho?"

"You mean….giving a surprise?"

"Exactly!"

"But…I don't think she'll even listen to me. Surprises are out of the question."

"I think I know where this is going." said Kira out of the blue and looking at Athrun then at Dearka. Dearka gave Kira a nod and immediately, the brown haired and blue haired boys know what was going to happen.

"Don't worry, leave everything to us."

* * *

_Next Day at the Mall_

"Ahh! I'm so tired!" said Cagalli sitting on a bench.

"Oh come on! We've only been walking for 6 hours." said Miriallia.

"We've _only_ been walking for 6 friggin hours!" emphasizing the word only.

"Hurry Diana! I think it's for you." said a black haired girl. Shiho looked at the pair of girls who just ran past them. Running beside her was no other than the girl who was hugging Yzak yesterday. Diana Taylor.

"What's happening?" asked Lacus.

"I don't know but let's check it out." said Cagalli. She noticed that many people were now running towards the heart of the mall.

"I don't think I really want to go…" said Shiho since she saw Diana running the direction towards the center of the building.

"Come on, let's go!" said Miriallia ignoring Shiho. The 4 girls walked towards the heart of the mall on the bottom floor where a wide screen was showing a sorry note for a specific person. When Shiho saw the message, her eyes widen in shock.

The note read:

_Dear Shiho,_

_I'm really sorry. Please forgive me._

_From your platinum blond boy_

The 3 other girls were now snickering away.

"Never knew Yzak can be this sweet." whispered Cagalli to Shiho. A tint of pink could be made up from Shiho's cheeks.

Other girls were all squealing saying how sweet it was.

"Target locked. Proceed with the plan." whispered Kira to a walkie talkie from behind a pillar.

"Roger." replied Athrun. "Everything is ready." he told Dearka and Yzak.

"Alright, good luck bud." Dearka told the nervous boy beside him.

"I can't believe it, my pride is going to be gone because of this girl."

"You better not screw this up Yzak! We paid hell of a lot of money just to do this. Come to think of it, I think I pitched in almost my whole fortune into this." said Dearka.

Shiho was staring at the message with shocked eyes. She couldn't believe it! Yzak was willing to destroy his pride just to do this.

After 5 minutes, it seems like the messages was just going to stay on the screen forever. When the crowd was about to dismiss themselves, a head popped up from the screen. Showing no other than Yzak Joule.

Yzak Joule gulped, realizing that he was 'on air' right now. Feeling nervous he shrugged to speak. "Uh…"

In the 'airing' room, the 2 guys urged Yzak to speak what needs to be spoken.

Yzak took a deep breath and began his speech, hoping it will reach his love.

"First of all, I just want to say sorry to the girl I love most. I know she might think that I'm a no good bastard right now but I just wanted to apologize. I am truly sorry."

In the center of the mall, Shiho was staring at the wide screen. "Silly Yzak, you don't have to do this to apologize." She whispered to herself. His speech was long but his words kept the crowd hooked up and interested.

"Meeting you and you being my girlfriend was the most wonderful thing that happened in my life. I've never thought myself; a hot-head would ever be loved by such a wonderful person. Without you, my life would be nothing. From the time I met you and the time courting you, I've experienced things that I've never thought of. When you became my girlfriend, I realised what the word love meant. Thanks to you, I learned how to love. I was overjoyed when you said yes to become my companion. Now, I know that life is really nothing without you. I simply can't live without you. Shiho, do you wish to be with me forever?"

His phrase ended resulting screams from the other girls.

"That really was sweet of him." whispered Lacus.

Out of nowhere, Yzak appeared holding a banquet of roses in a tuxedo while 3 other males tailed behind him. The crowd gave way, giving a passage for him to walk.

Yzak walked towards the shocked girl, having the most handsome smile on his face. A circle of crowd had surrounded them. Stopping in front of her, he spoke.

"Shiho…I really am sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to happen. I know I'm not really good of expressing my feelings." Tears were beginning to form in the girl's eyes. Not tears of sadness but tears of joy. "You know the only person I love will only be you." Yzak handed the banquet of roses to Shiho and she willingly except it. "No one, no one in this world can replace you."

He kneeled down on one knee and his hand reached in his pocket. Shiho blushed a bright red instantly but she did not cared. All her focus was on the male in front of her. Pulling out a velvet box from his pocket, Shiho's eyes widen in shock. The platinum blond opened the box revealing a beautiful diamond ring. "Marry me?" asked Yzak. The crowd screamed. Even Lacus, Cagalli and Miriallia screamed in delight.

Shiho looked at the box and back at Yzak. His handsome smile remained on his face. Looking down at the small box, she gave a smile. "Yes, I will marry you Yzak Joule."

Yzak stood up, and held her hand. Taking the ring out of the box, he gently slipped in onto her finger. The pair looked and smiled warming towards each other. Happiness could be felt in the crowd for the both of them. Without a second, both of them embraced each other, enjoying the feel in each other's arms.

"Ahh! I'm so happy for them!" exclaimed Lacus as Kira walked up to her and snaking his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, I wonder will I be able to experience something like that." whispered Miriallia.

"Of course you will Milly!" said Dearka putting an arm around her shoulders. "After all, I thought of this."

"I wish mine will be as sweet as this." said Cagalli.

"Of course yours will, I will make one that will be memorable." whispered Athrun into her ears while taking a hold of her hand. Cagalli giggled at the tickling feeling from his breath.

"I'm so happy Yzak." said Shiho to his ear.

"Glad you like it. After all, I needed a surprise for you as a boyfriend."

"What about Diana?"

"Forget about her. I don't even like her. The person I love is you."

A tear of joy rolled down her cheek. "I will never forget this moment. I'm glad that you are the person that my soul has been seeking for. I love you."

* * *

A/N -Done. xD Hope you guys liked it. Sorry for the grammer or spelling mistakes. Please review! 


End file.
